Marry Me
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: A year after the proposal, Mai and Naru are ready to tie the knot and make themselves a married couple. With her stomach full of butterflies, eyes watering and heart leaping, will Mai actually be able to say the two words that seal the deal? We certainly hope so! This is the sequel to Do Me the Honor.


**Greetings! Ghosties here bringing you another story! :D Yay! I got a lot of positive feedback on Do Me the Honor and I had already started writing this but seeing those reviews just made my day so my writing doubled. **

**Oh and for the sake of this story, the wedding is a traditional Catholic wedding! I don't know any other types, sorry!**

**Anyway this the the sequel to Do Me the Honor.. So wait... since that story is a sequel itself... Does that make this a sequel to the sequel...? ****I LIKE IT! :D **

**Anways hope you enjoy!**

**Ghost Hunt belongs to Fuyumi Ono.**

* * *

Mai fidgeted as Ayako, Masako and Madoka straightened every last little crinkle in the silk fabric of her wedding dress. She looked behind her as they began picking at the long train behind her. Actually, now that she thought about it, it wasn't a train at all; it was just a really long dress.

The top was long sleeved but the sleeves were made of chiffon and lace; it was made of silk and was encrusted with various gemstones all cobalt blue in color; (it was Mai's favorite color for a good reason). The top was also figure fitting to the waist and then it billowed out into a silken bottom that stretched nearly 6 feet behind her.

Mai loved it, she really did but the only thing she could think about was how dirty it was going to get from being drug around and how it might tear somewhere. She had told Luella of her fears but the woman had just assured her she would have it dry cleaned afterwards.

Thinking of Luella made her smile.

They had gotten along very well, their first meeting had began with a tight hug after all. Luella was a fine mother figure and Mai wouldn't ask for anyone else. Martin also took a liking to Mai, he was fascinated by her abilities and her never failing intuition. And though Mai didn't know it, Martin had told Naru that he couldn't have picked a better woman. Naru agreed whole heartedly.

But now it was finally the day; the day she would become Mai Taniyama Davis or Mai Davis. She nodded to herself, it had a good ring to it. The brunette blinked as Monk came to her and smiled.

"I couldn't even tell it was you darling," he murmured, smiling brightly.

Mai gave her own nervous smile.

The man beside her brought her into a hug, "Calm down, Mai. You're shaking like a leaf..."

"I feel like a leaf..." she answered meekly. Never, in all of the things she thought about in the wedding, never had she thought about just how nervous she'd feel. She had expected to be in mild shock that the day had come and to be emotional but she had not expected the nervousness.

Monk pulled her back and smiled down at her, "Come on, you can face any ghost, ghoul or demon without this much nervousness kiddo!" He glanced at Ayako and smirked, "I guarantee you Ayako was just as nervous on our wedding, I know I was going stir-crazy. So it's not just you."

Mai listened closely and then gave another, more sturdy smile. Feeling more confident, she stood up straighter and nodded to herself.

_'You can do this,' Gene said happily, 'Does it help to know that Naru is just as nervous as you?' He laughed, 'It's kind of comical listening to his thoughts...'_

_Be nice Gene_, Mai thought with a smile. It did help, she wasn't alone in this feeling.

The music started up for the bridal party and Mai straightened more. It was time.

Ayako and Yasu walked forward, them being the coupling since Monk was walking Mai down the aisle. Masako and John followed them and then Madoka and Lin, the maid of honor and best man.

Monk looked down at her, holding her arm carefully, "You ready dearest daughter?"

Mai smiled brilliantly at the title and nodded, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering up a storm. She breathed deeply since she was nearing hyperventilation. She blushed as all eyes turned to her and lowered her gaze.

The arm around her tightened and the hand holding hers patted in reassurance, "Don't worry Mai, you look beautiful."

The brunette walked with grace never displayed before, her long dress flowing out behind her like a waterfall. As she raised her eyes she looked immediately to the altar where her precious groom stood. She blushed deeper as she saw the awe in Naru's deep blue gaze.

Naru felt everything else fall away as Mai's chocolate brown eyes lifted to meet his. He knew she would look stunning but he had not been prepared for just how stunning she'd be. He had not seen her for a couple of days, plus he had never seen the dress. He raked his eyes over her, getting more taken aback by her beauty with every look. He met her eyes again and smiled.

Mai's heart jumped at the sight of her lover's smile. It was filled with pride, love and just plain happiness.

In no time, Monk and Mai reached the altar. Monk smiled at her, kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Naru's; giving it a firm pat. He then took a seat beside Luella and Martin.

Mai gazed up into Naru's eyes, feeling breathless. She barely heard the priest's words over her own thundering heart.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," he recited to the crowd.

Mai's hearing drifted after that, her attention on Naru's eyes and face; taking in every detail. As she kept staring she noticed amusement dancing in his eyes. She blushed again, giving him a smile.

The next thing she knew the priest was announcing, "The bride and groom have created their own vows."

She sucked in a breath in rememberance, nervousness coming over her again. Mai felt her heart speed up again as Naru smiled at her and took the piece of paper Lin handed to him.

"Mai," he said smiling giddily, "We have overcome many obstacles and fought many battles together and have remained together so therefore I feel it only right to claim you as mine. When he first met, I may have thought you annoying or even a nuisance but I can only think of how much I love you now. I promise to continue to love you, cherish you and care for you in whatever state you may be in. I swear to love you always and forever." He smiled again, a little sheepishly this time.

Mai felt tears well up in her eyes as she held his hand. Shakily she turned to Madoka and recieved her own paper. Taking a deep breath, she held onto his hand like a lifeline. "Naru," she read, "You have stuck with me through whatever was thrown in front of us, you have loved me and held me through it all. Even though when we first met, if asked I probably would have said there would be no way in heck I would be the one to marry you; I stand here now and realize I wouldn't have it any other way. You complete me in a way you may never know and I thank you. So, Naru, I promise to you that no matter what comes our way, I will face it with you and stand strong, no matter what tries to get between us, I will always stay with you and I also promise to love you for as long as time exists."

She let the paper fall to the ground as she tried to keep herself together long enough for the ceremony to end. Her eyes were filled with happy tears, her smile shining brightly.

The priest smiled and turned to Naru, "Oliver Davis, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Naru nodded, "I do." He picked up the nearby ring and gently slid it onto her ring finger.

The man turned to Mai, "Mai Taniyama, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mai broke out in tears then, placing a hand on her mouth to try and quiet herself.

Everyone looked on in sympathy for the girl.

Taking a shuddering breath Mai too nodded and managed to get out, "I d-do." She too took the ring and put it onto Naru's ring finger.

Naru beamed at her, squeezing her hand in comfort. The excitement and pride in his eyes was unmistakeable.

The priest grinned, "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Naru wasted no time and captured Mai's lips in a searing kiss. He felt her kiss back and then she went limp in his arms. He panicked and then saw she had merely fainted. He shook his hand and lowered her to the ground, not minding the gasps in from the crowd. "Idiot..." he murmured with a smirk.

After a little air and time, Mai awoke and blushed a deep red. She hid her face in Naru's chest, too embarassed to face the people.

Naru chuckled and helped her to stand. After making sure she was steady he nodded to the priest so he could finish up the ceremony.

The priest cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you, for the first time, Mai and Oliver Davis!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Naru and Mai shared another kiss.

Mai dizzily pulled away and gave Naru a dazed expression.

He laughed and swept her off her feet, carrying her down the aisle in a true bridal fashion.

The brunette smiled in his arms and snuggled into his chest as they settled into the car that would take them to the reception. She could definitely get used to being called Mrs. Davis.

She looked up at her _husband_ and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. And in that kiss, she saw the past; how they had met, when they had first become a couple, their engagement and the numerous kisses along the way.

Mai gazed into Naru's blue eyes and smiled in complete bliss.

Now they could begin the next chapter in their love story.

* * *

**How was it? Tell me in a review if you want! :D Thank you reading!**

**~Ghosties**


End file.
